Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Diastoniaxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Diascia, botanically known as Diascia barberae. 
The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of xe2x80x98A64-1xe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98A65-1xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98A64-1xe2x80x99 is a coral flowering Diascia having a semi-erect habit and large flowers. xe2x80x98A64-1xe2x80x99 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. xe2x80x98A65-1xe2x80x99 is a coral flowering Diascia having a spreading habit and intermediate flowers. xe2x80x98A65-1xe2x80x99 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither xe2x80x98A64-1xe2x80x99 nor xe2x80x98A65-1xe2x80x99 has been patented.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1999 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a three-year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.
This new Diascia plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 7, 8, 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.